Eventually
by FairlyGrimm
Summary: Well, uh, Of course, yes... actually, maybe kinda, not really, no, absolutely not.” I stuttered silently not taking my eyes from hers." Puckabrina Oneshot


**_A_/_N:_ **_Well I hope you enjoy this story, I had a lot of fun writing it and I can only hope you will have fun reading it to. Reviews would be apperciated. - Fairly_**Grimm**

* * *

_**Eventually**_

_"Living might mean taking chances but they're worth taking, Loving might be a mistake, but it's worth making." _

||_Fairly_**Grimm||**

As I walked down the stairs I made sure to keep my eyes guled to my feet, feeling absolutely ridiculous in the clothes the old lady had forced me into.

A white long sleeved shirt and long black pants, oh and she put this long black choker thing on me I had asked her why she was trying to strangle me the old lady had just laughed and told me that it was not a choker but a 'tie, somthing worn to formal events.

"Why is she putting me through all this torture?" I muttered angrily under my breath after reaching the bottom of the stairs, and noticing the large number of Everafters eyeing me with surprise.

I groaned slightly loud scanning the room for the bringer of my pain.

Of course I know why. The old lady had come in my room about an hour ago and rather fiercely, with a strength I had no idea someone her age could even dream about having, saying that this was a formal gathering and I had to look 'presentable'. I rolled my eyes at the memory of that word, 'presentable, I was The Trickster King for crying out loud I am not supposed to look presentable.

Anyway after about five minutes of looking around the living room for the old bat with no luck I started to walk over to the corner of the room. But of course just when I think I'm off the hook I see the old lady at the other side of the room. I weigh my options for a moment. I could stay over here in the corner and save myself some major embarrement. or I could face the old lady's wrath and no deserts for two months.

I decided quickly that the stakes were to high and started making my way over to the old Grimmm, shoving through the dancing Everafters. I'd made a good way into the crowd when a giant bear, didn't see me and 'bumped' right into me to the ground.

I got back up to my feet, ingnored by the giant bear and started once again my my trek through the dancing Fariytales.

This party was supposed to celebrate the end of Stinky and Marshmallow's training but since the old lady had invited all of the Everafters that were supposed to be good and there had been so many Everafters the night the Scarlett Hand had literally showed up at there front door to remember I was here to be the Grimm's secret Security detail.

The old lady had told me she deeply trusted everyone she had invited tonight but she just had to be careful. and I knew the old was right to even I had no idea who to trust anymore, we had no clue who was on our side now.

I pushed through the dancing Everafters and scowled as I realized, that classical music was coming from the Grimm's small yet abnormally loud radio in the corner of the room.

It was only until I had nearly reached the Grimm's that I realized exactly what I'd thought.

My eyes widened slightly.

I'd meant her side, I thought quickly, there side, any side but mine. I'm not on anyone's side after all, I am Puck the Trickster King.

A true Villain, I'm only have one side and that's my side which consists of Me, Myself and... my again, I guess everything is sort of neutral territory now.

Especially when something I deeply love and care for is on the line. Deserts.

When I finally reached the Grimm's Stinky and Shortstuff had there backs turned to me talking with that sleepy princess that the older Grimm boy likes, Rose.

The old lady turned tome and her face light up.

"Why puck don't you look rather dashing" The old lady said in a impressed way a small smile playing on her lips.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah can we get this over with, I do have a reputation to up hold and these clothes are ruining what little of it I have left." I said annoyingly feeling so embarrassed by the stares I felt boring into my back I wanted nothing more to just fly up to my room and hide for the rest of the century.

The old lady still smiled at me not faltering yet shaking her head slightly.

"I'm sorry Puck but, you wouldn't be here if it wasn't absolutely necessary" she said, then after noticing a few of the Everafters turning there head at this she quickly put in "I mean you are very important to the girls and I."

I mentally laughed at that, not wanting to give the old lady's slip up away. Important, maybe to her and possibly Marshmallow but I knew that there was no way I could be consider important to the older of the Grimm sisters.

Matter of fact I'm almost certain I saw Stinky stop talking abruptly, as soon as she heard this.

Probably scowling I thought delightfully although deep down I could've sworn deep down I felt a slight twinge at this.

But I just threw it off trying to keep a straight face like nothing had happened but I couldn't help it and my brows scrunched together slightly staring slightly at Dogface's back before I quickly recovered looking back at the old lady's now concerned face.

"Is something wrong, _liebling_?" she said her voice full of concern.

I tore my gaze away from hers and started to let my eyes roam across the room of Everafters who were all Dancing or chatting noisily along with the stupid classical music.

"I'm Fine." I spoke gruffly trying to make the tone of annoyance obvious in my voice.

"If you say so _liebling_." She said glancing knowingly in Grimm's direction then back to me giving me her best innocent look, but her eyes gave whatever she was trying to hide away as they were bright with laughter.

At first I dint get this, but then it hit me, the old lady thought…

My eyes grew slightly wider and I opened my mouth to yell at her, to tell her there was no possible way I could like Stinky, but she was already walking away she looked at me once more as she walked away telling me to stay with the sister's before she disappeared into the crowd of Everafters.

I glared silently in the direction she disappeared and then out of the corner of my eye I saw Marshmallow was walking away with the sleepy princess one hand holding the princess the other placed in her mouth excitingly only now noticing the youngest Grimm was wearing a frilly pink dress with a large bow.

I huffed silently as I started after her and the princess but stopped suddenly as something flashed in the corner of my eye.

My eyes moved slowly to Grimm who was leaning up against the Grimm's journal shelf with a very bored look on her face. I didn't know what to think as I looked at what she was wearing.

Small black straps lead down to a silk top and then a sliver sash on her stomach then light black sheer covered a plain grey silk that kind of desterilized into a complicated pattern a couple of inches above her knee.

I shook my head slightly and looked away before she noticed I was staring. Why am I looking at her like that. She was Grimm after all Ugly, Stinky, Dogface…

I slowly turned my head back to her even though the part of me the 'TricsterKing' side, was yelling this was Grimm and that she didn't deserve my attention.

But at the same time a very small part of me a part of me that I haven't used in a very long time, '397-year-old' side, convinced me to look at this girl, to really look at her.

So I did.

My face went blank and I stared at her, not caring that a couple of Everafters were now watching me curiously.

Then all of a sudden I realized with a start I couldn't bring myself to pin any of those names to that _girl_.

I just couldn't make the connection that the girl leaning against that self was the one I tortured every day the one that I couldn't stand. The one who couldn't stand me. She narrowed her eyes suddenly and moved her eyes in my direction.

The 'TricksterKing' was yelling at me to look away before she noticed. That the Grimm I knew would never let me live it down if she caught me staring at her.

At the same time that little voice the three hundred and ninety-six year old fairy in the back of my head said that maybe, just maybe she was to nice to do that. Grimm looked at me with suspicious eyes but I didn't stop staring. After a minute or so her check blushed a bright rose and I smiled.

But not my usual evil, toothy, I-got-you-good smile. No.

The corners of my lips were only slightly tugged and I could feel my eyes light up slightly, this was my nice smile.

I walked over to her still smiling, and she now was slowly backing away from me. When I finally leaned up against the bookcase beside of her she almost ran off into the crowd of dancing Everafters, but then she noticed I didn't have any goop grenade's, basketballs, or super glue she leaned hesitantly against the book shelf and looked at me oddly.

"What do you want Puck?" she asked in what I think was supposed to be annoyed voice but just came off as flat out confused.

I opened my mouth to reply but she sighed heavily before I could get out a word.

"Puck, If you want to make fun of the dress or whatever could you just go away, I'm not in the mood." She said true annoyance seeping into her voice with a little bit of exasperation.

I silent for a minute not knowing what to say. I could've made fun of her sure, it was one of the things I do best , but it kind of stung that she automatically assumed that's what I wanted to do.

We just stood there leaning against the shelf listening to the crappy, up beat classical music playing.

I sighed a long defeated sigh. I knew she wasn't going to talk to me and I knew she wasn't going to let my speak with out accusing me of something so there's point to this, I should have never listened to that stupid voice in the first place.

I started to walk away not looking at her, but then I felt a firm hand clutch my wrist and turned to scream at the stupid idiot who couldn't tell that I obviously didn't want to talk.

The insults died on my lips when I realized who it was.

"You didn't come over there to insult me did you?" Grimm's voice was soft her milky blue eyes were twinkling slightly.

I was tongue tied, I knew what to say but looking into her eyes I couldn't find a way to put it into words.

"Well, uh Of course, yes actually, maybe , not really, no, absolutely not." I stuttered silently not taking my eyes from hers.

She laughed silently. A slower song than the rest started playing.

" So" she said casually a glimmer of hope in her eyes "Want to dance?"

I pretended to act like I was thinking it over bringing my hand up and stroking my invisible goatee.

"Well, I guess" I said in a playful way "But if you step on my toes Sabrina Grimm my Chimps will show no mercy"

She laughed lightly smiling as brightly at the fact I just called her by her real name. I put my hands on her waist hand she put hers on my shoulders and we danced.

It was silent for a few moments between us, I knew then that I liked Sabrina Grimm and I think I did for know to but It was then that I realized it. But I'd have to stop picking on her. It's for the better though I told myself staring into her eyes. First I could cut out the extreme glueing basketballs to her head, no throwing her into big pools of goop. Though I'm certain the ocasional spider would'nt hurt. What. I wasn't about to stop altogether all at once, there was just no way.

But I would get there eventually.

I just knew it.


End file.
